home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Home And Away in 1989
1989 was Home And Away's 2nd year in production. This season saw the departure of 4 original characters, Neville McPhee, Floss McPhee, Frank Morgan and Roo Stewart. New arrivals included Marilyn Chambers and Emma Jackson. Supporting characters like Alison Patterson and Gordon Macklin left this year. Des Monaghan was the Executive Producer throughout 1989. 220 new episodes were broadcast in 1989, episodes 229 to 448. Prev Year Home And Away in 1988 Next Year Home And Away in 1990 Storylines Main characters *Tom Fletcher *Pippa Fletcher *Sally Keating *Carly Morris *Bobby Simpson *Frank Morgan (until June) *Neville McPhee (until March) *Floss McPhee (until March) *Donald Fisher *Alf Stewart *Ailsa Stewart *Roo Stewart (until July) *Martin Dibble *Lance Smart *Steven Matheson *Matt Wilson *Celia Stewart *Stacey Macklin (until November) *Morag Bellingham (February-November) *Marilyn Chambers (May-September and December onwards) *Adam Cameron (June onwards) *Viv Newton (July onwards) *Emma Jackson (September onwards) New Main Character Arrivals *Marilyn Chambers (May) *Adam Cameron (June) *Viv Newton (July) *Emma Jackson (September) Departures Of Main Characters *Floss McPhee (March) *Neville McPhee (March) *Frank Morgan (June) *Roo Stewart (July) *Stacey Macklin (November) *Morag Bellingham (November) Main Character Returns *Morag Bellingham (February) Minor characters *Alison Patterson (until February) *Philip Matheson (until April) *Bob Barnett (until May) *Christopher Fletcher (full year) *Nicholas Walsh (January-March) *James Donahue (February and November) *Leanne Dunn (February-April) *Vicki Baxter (February-August) *Nigel Taggart (March-May) *Andrew Foley (from March) *Rebecca Fisher (April) *Dodge (April-August) *Colleen Smart (June-July) *Duncan Stewart (from July) Who Lived Where? *Summer Bay House - Tom Fletcher, Pippa Fletcher, Carly Morris, Steven Matheson, Sally Keating, Bobby Simpson (until February), Dodge (March-Aug) *Celia's Store accomodation - Philip Matheson (Jan-Apr), Frank Morgan (until Apr), Bobby Morgan (Feb-Apr) *Summer Bay caravan park - Floss McPhee and Neville McPhee (Jan-March), Lance Smart, Martin Dibble *Fisher's House - Donald Fisher, Frank Morgan (Apr-Jun), Bobby Morgan (April onwards), Viv Newton (July onwards) *The Stewart House - Alf Stewart, Ailsa Stewart, Duncan Stewart (June onwards), Emma Jackson (September onwards) *The Beach House - Tenants unknown, landlord Ernie Jacobs Episodes *Episode 229 (23 January 1989) *Episode 230 (24 January 1989) *Episode 231 (25 January 1989) *Episode 232 (26 January 1989) *Episode 233 (30 January 1989) *Episode 234 (31 January 1989) *Episode 235 (1 February 1989) *Episode 236 (2 February 1989) *Episode 237 (6 February 1989) *Episode 238 (7 February 1989) *Episode 239 (8 February 1989) *Episode 240 (9 February 1989) *Episode 241 (13 February 1989) *Episode 242 (14 February 1989) *Episode 243 (15 February 1989) *Episode 244 (16 February 1989) *Episode 245 (17 February 1989) *Episode 246 (20 February 1989) *Episode 247 (21 February 1989) *Episode 248 (22 February 1989) *Episode 249 (23 February 1989) *Episode 250 (24 February 1989) *Episode 251 (27 February 1989) *Episode 252 (28 February 1989) *Episode 253 (1 March 1989) *Episode 254 (2 March 1989) *Episode 255 (3 March 1989) *Episode 256 (6 March 1989) *Episode 257 (7 March 1989) *Episode 258 (8 March 1989) *Episode 259 (9 March 1989) *Episode 260 (10 March 1989) *Episode 261 (13 March 1989) *Episode 262 (14 March 1989) *Episode 263 (15 March 1989) *Episode 264 (16 March 1989) *Episode 265 (17 March 1989) *Episode 266 (20 March 1989) *Episode 267 (21 March 1989) *Episode 268 (22 March 1989) *Episode 269 (23 March 1989) *Episode 270 (24 March 1989) *Episode 271 (27 March 1989) *Episode 272 (28 March 1989) *Episode 273 (29 March 1989) *Episode 274 (30 March 1989) *Episode 275 (31 March 1989) *Episode 276 (3 April 1989) *Episode 277 (4 April 1989) *Episode 278 (5 April 1989) *Episode 279 (6 April 1989) *Episode 280 (7 April 1989) *Episode 281 (10 April 1989) *Episode 282 (11 April 1989) *Episode 283 (12 April 1989) *Episode 284 (13 April 1989) *Episode 285 (14 April 1989) *Episode 286 (17 Apr 1989) *Episode 287 (18 Apr 1989) *Episode 288 (19 Apr 1989) *Episode 289 (20 Apr 1989) *Ep 447/448 (12 Dec 1989) Main character appearances Writers *Bruce Hancock - 21 episodes *Greg Stevens - 20 episodes *Ray Harding - 19 episodes *Greg Haddrick - 15 episodes *Maureen Ann Moran - 15 episodes *Alister Webb - 15 episodes *Dave Worthington - 12 episodes *Elizabeth Coleman - 11 episodes *Anthony Ellis - 11 episodes *Carla Kettner - 10 episodes *Mary Dagmar Davies - 9 episodes *Susan Hore - 8 episodes *Anne Brooksbank - 7 episodes *Ysabelle Dean - 7 episodes *Jennifer Mellet - 6 episodes *Lyn Ogilvy - 6 episodes *Cassandra Carter - 4 episodes *Neil Luxmoore - 4 episodes *Alison Nisselle - 4 episodes *John Hugginson - 3 episodes *Rick Held - 2 episodes *Lynette Jacob - 2 episodes *Michael Joshua - 2 episodes *Bevan Lee - 2 episodes *Chris McCourt - 2 episodes *Sharyn Rosenberg - 2 episodes *Margaret Roberts - 1 episode Directors *Tina Butler - 52 episodes *Julian McSwiney - 23 episodes *Chris Sheil - 21 episodes *Gaye Arnold - 20 episodes *Mark Piper - 20 episodes *Brian Lennane - 15 episodes *Russell Webb - 15 episodes *Michael Ailwood - 14 episodes *Chris Adshead - 10 episodes *Riccardo Pellizzeri - 10 episodes *Richard Sarell - 10 episodes *Brendan Maher - 5 episodes *Peter Rawling - 5 episodes *Michael Sergi - 5 episodes Category:Home And Away year by year.